<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【牛日】信 by msbytsai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22663111">【牛日】信</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/msbytsai/pseuds/msbytsai'>msbytsai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ALL日宇宙 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:41:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22663111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/msbytsai/pseuds/msbytsai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>※《過火》的後續小短打。</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Ushijima Wakatoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ALL日宇宙 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【牛日】信</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>※《過火》的後續小短打。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>日向去巴西的那年，牛島將日向留在家裡的東西親自給送回去了。</p><p>出來應門的是日向的媽媽，見過幾次，以為牛島是來找日向的，傷腦筋的說著日向已經出國了。</p><p>「沒事，我只是來還東西。」更何況他就是知道他出國才來的。</p><p>「啊！是牛島同學沒錯吧？說起來日向有交代一樣東西說如果你來了就給你。」</p><p>是一封信和一個袋裝的小禮物。</p><p>牛島回到家中，打開信件。</p><p> </p><p>若利：</p><p><br/>嗚哇～不行，就算用寫的也覺得饒了我吧，超羞恥！</p><p>牛島前輩不是曾要我稱呼你的名字就好，而我拒絕了嗎？</p><p>雖然你沒有問我理由，其實是因為我很不擅長說謊。如果我叫習慣你的名字，在外面一定會不小心喊出來，那不就破功了嗎？我小學的時候還曾經對著老師喊媽媽，超丟臉的！</p><p>扯遠了，總之，明明是自己要求保密，還破功的話，那也太不應該了吧？這樣想著，但直到你離開都沒喊過一次，覺得有點不甘心，就在信裡試著滿足一下，若利若利若利，好了，叫三次因為很重要。</p><p> </p><p>那個禮物本來是提早買好，準備當作生日禮物的。</p><p>我送你的護膝不是已經舊到不行了嗎？因為牛島前輩總是很認真在練習嘛，明明講了好幾次要你換，你都不換，真沒辦法，只好再送你一副了。</p><p>沒想到卻分手了，分手後送禮物不是有點那個，尷尬嗎？</p><p>好吧我問錯人了，牛島前輩絕對會問我為什麼尷尬吧？</p><p>反正就是會尷尬，但我都買了，還是想送出去阿，然後我就想到，牛島前輩性格這麼認真的人，應該不會把我放在你家的用品丟掉吧？雖然只是些扔掉也沒關係的牙刷跟換洗衣物，但牛島前輩說不定會送來我家？</p><p>就交代媽媽如果牛島前輩來的話，幫忙拿給你，嘿嘿，我還是很聰明的吧？</p><p>不過如果我回國發現你沒來，說不定也挺難過的，嘛，就當寫給自己安慰的信吧？</p><p>也不知道你是幾月拿到的，不管，總之我就是要祝福你！</p><p>假裝你有收到禮物，牛島前輩，生日快樂啊！</p><p> </p><p>還有阿，很抱歉分手那天一句話也說不出來。</p><p>牛島前輩還記得嗎？我們交往前，我說過有一個喜歡的人，或許永遠也忘不掉，但你說沒關係。</p><p>畢業那天啊，我終於跟他說再見了，然後哭了淅瀝嘩啦。</p><p>結果牛島前輩就出現了，真不想被你看到自己狼狽的樣子，其實我也想在前輩面前保持一點帥氣的形象阿。</p><p>什麼？不許你說沒有！我可是男子漢阿！</p><p>牛島前輩不知道吧，你說分手那一刻的表情。</p><p>我才知道，原來和我交往讓你這麼痛苦，我大受打擊，一句話也說不出來。</p><p>牛島前輩，對不起阿，傷了你。</p><p> </p><p>我才發現，交往的期間，我好像一次也沒說過。</p><p>牛島前輩，我喜歡你。</p><p>若利，我喜歡你喔！</p><p>還有，謝謝你，再見了！</p><p>等我回來，一定會變得強大到可以驕傲的與你一戰！</p><p>我可不能老是讓前輩走在我前面阿！</p><p> </p><p>最後，希望你幸福。</p><p> </p><p>日向 2015/08/13</p><p> </p><p>時間是日向畢業的那年，牛島的生日。</p><p><br/>牛島拇指緊緊的掐住信上日期，直到滴滴答答的水聲出現，滴下來落在信上，把喜歡的字眼弄糊，他趕緊擦了一把，卻將字體抹的更糊。</p><p> </p><p>此時牛島明白了，他和日向就像這糊掉的字一樣，回不去了。</p><p> </p><p>然後痛哭失聲。</p><p> </p><p>FIN.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>